Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For
by slimsalvatore
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew turned out to be a lie? * That's exactly what happened to Electra Storm, who was wrapped up in her perfect little world along with who she thought was the love of her life, the original vampire Klaus. But, on a trip to Mystic Falls to retrieve the doppelganger, she'll realize her world isn't so perfect, along with Damon Salvatore.
1. Prologue

**[00]: Prologue**

I really wanted to die.

And it wasn't one of those heat of the moment things, where you think you mean it because of the circumstances surrounding you, but then everything ends up okay and you're happy again. No, I actually meant it with every fiber inside of me. The words that resonated within my mind contained actions that I had wanted to do since...forever. The thought of death appealed to me, allowing me an escape from all the shit I had to go through in this world.

And besides, would anyone give a fuck - excuse my language - if I died? No, probably not. I could picture them throwing a party as they celebrated my death, happy that they didn't have to deal with me - the sad girl who always mopes around - which, technically isn't accurate.

What never ceased to amaze me was how much hatred was targeted towards me when I never even associated myself with half of these people! I hadn't done one thing to them - basically invisible to the world and everyone who inhabited it - so it didn't make sense for them to treat me like crap.

Never had there been one moment in my life where I felt happy, as if I finally fit in. All I ever felt was emptiness, as if there was a fragment of me missing - one that could never be replaced no matter how much effort I put forth into doing so. I was a broken person and I would remain that way for the rest of my life - no doubt about it.

I didn't belong in this world. I never did, and I never would.

My whole life, I was always the odd one out that most girls didn't want to hang out with, not wanting to associate themselves with the loser - the _loner_. I mean, I was the one kid who locked themselves in their room, hiding behind music while all the other girls my age would be hanging out with their friends, having tea parties or doing whatever they always did. To me, music was a cure, as a way to prevent me from feeling as much pain as I did. But, cures didn't have a one-hundred percent success rate, so as I realized that it wasn't working anymore, I spiraled out of control, going into a depression that altered my life.

Living had started to become a drag for me - a burden - so I turned to the only thing I could think of, which I now know was never a good thing for me to do. I started to cut myself, marring my skin with marks that would never go away. Marks that would forever remind me of all the mistakes I'd made in my past. But at the time, it had made me feel better and for once in my life, I felt whole - in a weirdly twisted way.

But of course, there was that one person who found out about the whole situation and blabbed to the school, informing them about my hidden agenda - an activity that they didn't approve of. I was sent to counseling where I was told never to cut again, and so I stopped, not wanting a repeat of the incident - mainly due to the fact that I hated how these people kept inquiring about my personal life and forcing me to talk.

However, it was an excruciating process - stopping my cutting - so I lashed out at everything and everyone.

No matter how hard I resisted cutting, the urge always remained within me - it wasn't one of those things you could just get rid of - and it was hard not being able to satisfy that feeling. If I so much as looked at a knife, I'd be in trouble. After all, my family wasn't picture perfect, hiding so many dangerous things that they wanted to hide, so they did their best to make sure I didn't cut again, not wanting any more attention to be drawn to them.

Their horrid secrets caused them to treat me like the dirt you walk on, and I would find myself dreaming of having the perfect life, where I had the best friends that anyone could ever ask for, the nicest parents, and a life where I'd actually be noticed - _appreciated_. I dreamt of never feeling empty again - of always feeling complete. But then when I'd wake up and realize that it wasn't going to happen, tears would slowly leak out of my eyes, proving just how weak I really was.

And all that pain; it had gotten to be too much.

Which was why I decided to kill myself.

I looked around me, admiring the reflection of the moon in the water in front of me, noticing just how breathtaking the scenery was today. It looked so beautiful out, with the water shimmering, and the dark blue sky providing a nice contrast to it. If there was one thing I would miss about life, it was nature and its beauty.

Sighing, I realized that this was going to be my last time seeing the moon. Once today was over - or actually, after the next few minutes, I would no longer be alive. I would be a pale corpse stuck in a coffin, my flesh rotting as I slowly started to decompose.

Yeah, not a pretty picture. But it wasn't like life was pretty.

Once I finished the deed, I would be gone for good, living it up in hell. After all, heaven wasn't something I believed in. There was no place where I could truly be content - with absolutely no problems at all. I had always been one of those people who could never be happy. Why else would I be preparing myself to commit suicide?

A wave crashed against the shore, the water sliding over the sand all the way up to the tips of my toes. I let the cool, salty water caress my feet as I continued to think about what I was going to do today. My mind struggled to process the fact that this really was the end. Although I knew that I would be ending my life, it felt as if I wasn't doing something so drastic. And it confused me.

As the water went back into the ocean, I followed it. My hands were clenched into fists at my sides as I stared at the translucent water beneath me. As I saw my reflection, I noticed the pain on my face, and I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve such a horrible life. I had been a good child in the beginning! So why was I on the verge of suicide then?

Tears started to flow down my face as I grasped the seriousness of this situation. I was going to kill myself - really. I had no choice. This was what I needed to do! If I didn't...then everything would only continue to get worse until I spiraled even more out of control! I'd much rather kill myself then live a life full of misery.

My ripped jeans (which had also been stained by blood) became damp as I walked deeper and deeper into the ocean, clinging to my legs. My eyesight was clouded by the tears that wouldn't stop spilling out of my eyes. This was officially going to be the end of me.

From this day forth, Electra Storm would be dead.

Dead to the world...

...and to herself.

I continued to progress further and further into the water, noticing how it was now opaque, hiding what was underneath the surface from me. There was no way for me to know what I was walking on, and as much as the thought scared me, it also made me happy. It increased my chance of having a crab come and pinch my foot so hard that I would bleed to death.

And then everyone would be happy.

"Come on kitten, don't want to die now, do we?" A silky, smooth voice floated through the air from behind me - probably back on the shore. Curious, I turned around, unable to resist the urge. Once my eyes connected with those of the stranger, I stopped in my tracks, finding it nearly impossible to move.

This guy was gorgeous. He had light blue eyes which seemed to be full of mischievousness. His golden locks were arranged into a pile at the top of his head, framing his chiseled features perfectly. Just as I was studying him, the wind blew, lifting his shirt up slightly, revealing his perfect abs.

He took a few steps towards me, a smirk playing across his soft lips. I took one step back, shocked by his presence. Who was this man? What was he even doing here?

"Maybe I do, what's it to you? Why would you care?" I exclaimed, glaring harshly at him. There was no way I was going to let him stop me from killing myself. I would fight him if I had to. No one was going to stop me from getting what I wanted.

And besides, since when did people ever care about me?

He probably wanted something from me. Yeah, that was it.

"Because I love you," he said, his sweet voice drawing me in. I took a few steps toward him, fascinated by his charm, yet still a little bit skeptical. After all, this guy was claiming love for me when the first time we had crossed paths was just today. It didn't make sense for him to say that he possessed such a strong feeling towards me.

He took a few steps forward, only stopping once he was nose-to-nose with me. "Do you love me?" As he spoke, his eyes did this strange thing. I felt like I wanted to say no, but at the same time, something inside of me was forcing me to say yes.

So, I nodded in reply, confused about the whole situation.

"Perfect," he whispered, his cool breath tickling my lips, leaving me with a strange, tingly sensation. My legs felt like jelly, and dizziness settled over me. Why was I even feeling like this? There was no way that I could like this man after just seeing him two minutes ago. Holding out a hand towards me, he spoke once more. "My name is Klaus."

Pausing as I studied him, still a bit unsure about the situation, I extended my hand out towards him as well. "My name is Electra," I said, shooting him a small, shy smile. At this moment, I didn't feel like killing myself anymore. I felt like I needed to live...and it was all because of this man.

A man I didn't even know.

"Well Electra," he said, returning my smile, "You and I are going to have some wonderful times together."

And with that, he sunk his teeth into my neck.

Shockingly enough, he didn't kill me. I would have expected a vampire to drain me of every last drop of blood, but apparently he didn't. And even more shocking, I actually enjoyed the feeling. The sensation of having my blood drawn from my body was amazing. It felt as if I was floating on a cloud, away from everything else.

It made me feel content, for once.

His fangs drew away from my neck as he looked at me, his lips tinted red from my blood. "Thank you for the wonderful drink, love," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

But, strangely enough, I didn't want him to kiss it; I wanted him to bite my wrist and take more blood.

"You're welcome," I breathed out, feeling slightly faint.

"Come with me Electra, and I _will _make you feel happy again. I will make your life perfect - give you everything you ever wanted," he told me, his voice full of promise. I nodded, biting my lip. I would be insane to give up an offer like that.

"Well, hop on," he said, gesturing to his back. I jumped on and we were off.

The ride was absolutely wonderful. The feeling of the wind blowing my hair back made me feel great. It made me feel alive. I felt like an actual human and it was all thanks to this man I had only just met a little while ago. I didn't know how these feelings could have developed so quickly but I knew that I cared for this man...

And that I'd do anything for him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters aside from Electra. They are all property of L.J. Smith and the TV people of the Vampire Diaries.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Good news Electra, my dear!" Klaus exclaimed excitedly, materializing beside me in a speed so quick, that all I saw was a blur before he was right in front of me. Although I'd been with him for a pretty long time (almost two years), I still hadn't gotten used to his vampire speed. It was a concept I found pretty hard to grasp, considering that I was just a mere human being with nothing extraordinary about me at all - the only excitement in my life the fact that I lived with Klaus.

He leaned down towards me, in a manner that one would think was a kiss - even I did as well. Unfortunately, he placed his lips against a bite on my neck, his fangs gently pressing into my skin, but not breaking skin. I winced slightly, the soreness from the previous bite returning. Klaus took no notice however, and moved his lips up towards my cheek, planting a gentle kiss there. My face immediately heated up at the sign of affection. Klaus wasn't too physical with me, so whenever he did stuff like this, I'd get embarrassed.

My inexperience with guys helped as well.

"What's the good news, Klaus?" I asked, running a hand through my black hair. I was curious as to why he was so happy. The sight of him so excited was rare, and to be honest, it made me feel happy as well. After all, when you loved someone as much as I loved Klaus, you'd feel their emotions as if they were your own.

And he would be the one that I would love for the rest of my life. Klaus had promised me that, saying that once his issues were solved, he'd turn me into a vampire. He didn't know about it, but I was eagerly waiting the day where I would join him for the rest of eternity.

"I know where the doppelganger is!" He spoke with excitement, his blue eyes shining with happiness. A smile broke across my face at the sight of his eagerness. "May I have a drink to celebrate?" As he asked me that, he looked at me with such intensity, there was no way I could resist. And considering how good it felt to have his fangs biting into my neck, I wouldn't resist.

That kind of feeling of pure bliss was hard to come by considering how my life had been before I'd met Klaus, so I welcomed it with both arms fully outstretched. "You may," I said, my voice sounding rather robotic. I had said those words so many times when he'd asked me for a drink that they now sounded devoid of emotion.

His eyes searched my neck with a hungry manner to them, for a clean spot that wasn't covered by a bite mark. Considering that he was a vampire - a creature who thrived off of blood - he bit me _a lot_. But to ensure that I didn't lose too much blood, at the end of every week, he'd give me some of his blood to drink to replenish my blood supply and heal the cuts.

After a few seconds, when his eyes zeroed in on the "perfect" spot, he pressed his lips against my neck, slowly digging his fangs inside. I could feel tingles spreading throughout my body at the contact, sending me into what felt like a high - the effect that his bite always had on me. He made me feel like I was high off of something, and it was a great feeling.

When he pulled away from me, he licked the remaining blood off of my neck, cleaning the wound. Then, he carried me bridal style into my room, knowing that I couldn't walk on my own - not after that feeding session. I was laid down on the soft mattress as he went to go get me a gauze to cover the bite. Klaus disappeared into the bathroom for a quick second before coming back towards me, and taping the gauze onto my neck.

"Thank you," I mumbled, giving him a weak smile.

"Anytime love," he said, making a move to leave the room.

I quickly grabbed onto his forearm. "No, Klaus, stay," I begged, not wanting him to leave me alone. I hated being alone. Whenever I was, it triggered thoughts of my depression - thoughts which I'd been trying to avoid so that I could recover. "Please." He looked at my pleading face, then swinging his gaze over to the doorway, a conflicted expression etched across his features.

"Sorry, I can't. I got work to do and doppelgangers to kill," he said gently, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't worry. I will find you someone who can watch over you." He looked up thoughtfully, as if the ceiling would give him all the answers. "Ah, Johnny!"

The mention of his name brought the guard running up to join us in the room. He was one of the many burly guards that Klaus kept with him for protection. After all, considering how many people hated him, he kind of did need them around. "Yes, Master?"

"Keep my sweet Electra company, will you?" Johnny nodded at the order given to him, and Klaus left shortly after. I did my best to avoid glancing at the guard, not liking the fact that I was stuck in his presence. There was just something so..._unnerving_ about them, and I couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

"Hello Electra," Johnny said in his raspy voice, breaking the silence that had settled between us. I nodded politely to acknowledge that I'd heard him, not wanting to actually speak to him. Being social wasn't exactly on my itinerary at the moment.

"You're not going to talk to me?" As he asked this question, he rested an arm on my leg, his touch sending shivers up my spine - and not the good kind. I moved away in alarm, fear making itself evident. The way he touched me brought back memories - terrible ones.

"_Don't touch me_!" I screamed, causing him to jump off the bed in complete and utter shock. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open as he stared at me. A growl echoed throughout the house, its source from downstairs, and in less than a second, Klaus had made his way up the steps and into this room, pinning Johnny up against the wall. His hand was raised right above Johnny's heart, and he was about to dig it in there and rip the heart out when I stopped him.

I rested my arm against his shoulder. "Klaus, don't do it. He's not worth it," I said, turning him around to face me. His usually light eyes were now black with hate, but once he saw me, they instantly softened, turning back to their original color. I could see how much it strained him to leave Johnny alive, but I didn't want him to kill anyone.

Instead of hurting him, he decided to take the verbal approach. "Don't you dare touch my Electra ever again," he said harshly, his voice full of venom. My heart couldn't help but flutter a little bit when he said the words, "my Electra," which clearly was a sign of affection - one that proved that I was wanted by him.

A small smile slipped onto my face, but once the reality of the situation caught up with me, I quickly wiped it off. Now wasn't the time to be smiling, considering that I had just stopped Klaus from killing someone.

"You may go now," he said, dismissing Johnny.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," I apologized softly, my voice coming out hoarse, "but you know how I get when people touch me. I just..."

Unable to finish the sentence, I hung my head low. "It's alright my dear," Klaus said, pulling me in for a sweet embrace. "We figured everything out with the doppelganger today, so let's get packing love. We'll be going to Mystic Falls tomorrow."

"And where's that?" I asked, not good enough at geography to guess where that was.

He gave me a small smile. "Virginia."

I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. We were leaving _Paris_ to go to Virginia - an insignificant little state all the way the United States? I really didn't want to go, considering the idea wasn't really appealing, but I had no choice in the matter. Wherever Klaus needed to go, I went, following him, without a complaint. After all, I was in love, and I would make sacrifices for Klaus.

"Alright, I'll start packing. Would you like me to pack for you as well?" I responded, rubbing my hands against the floral skirt I was wearing. To be honest, a pair of skinny jeans would be much more preferable to this skirt, but Klaus had insisted on changing my wardrobe - which now consisted of skirts, dresses, and a very small amount of slacks, but no jeans.

He placed his hand against my cheek. "No, love, it's okay. I'll get one of the guards to pack for me, and you, if you'd like?" I nodded, and a grin spread across his face. "We can go rest together. You must be feeling faint after feeding me..."

Klaus slipped his hand in mine and dragged me towards his bedroom, the close proximity between the two of us causing my heartbeat to increase. We arrived at the room in no time, and he swung the door open, stepping inside. I stayed behind, wanting to admire its beauty. Although I had been in here countless times, its beauty still surprised me every time I walked inside.

It was really grand, to be honest. Once you walked in, and looked to the right, a grand king size bed lay right against the wall. A white transparent veil hung from it, adding an elegant aura to the room. A mahogany dresser rested beside it that contained Klaus's clothing - as well as a few garments of mine.

Although I kept quite a few items in this room, it wasn't mine. I rarely ever slept in this room with Klaus, the only exceptions being when I had bad nightmares about my past, or when he needed comfort, and then there was the occasional late night drink as well. He was big on privacy, which was the reason why we weren't as close as people (i.e. his family) expected us to be. But I honestly didn't mind. The way we were was fine by me. As long as I still had Klaus, everything was okay.

He was my everything.

Sometimes, it scared me just how strong my feelings for Klaus were. Those feelings clashed with my gratefulness that I had gotten the chance to experience real love, and actually felt like I belonged someplace - well, sort of anyway.

I still felt a little bit lost, but that was only because I was still a human, stuck in a mythical world full of vampires, witches, werewolves, and soon to be..._hybrids_.

But soon, I would belong someplace.

"Welcome, my sweet, to Mystic Falls," Klaus announced in a slightly hushed tone, smiling at me. We had just stepped off the plane and were embracing the fresh air surrounding us - which was much more preferable than the old, stale air circulating throughout the aircraft. Although I could have hitched a ride on his back, we needed to carry luggage with us, and running through water wasn't exactly a good option, so we were stuck on this horrible plane.

Which he complained about every few seconds.

Now that we were finally here, however, he seemed pretty excited. Or maybe it was just the atmosphere surrounding us that influenced this kind of behavior in him. Constant chatter was surrounding us, adding a positive vibe to this place. It was actually strange though, being surrounded by this many humans.

I wasn't used to being around humans, only being surrounded by Klaus's guards. It was only a precaution though. He feared that if I was around humans again, that my depression would return which would eventually result in another suicide attempt.

"Why do you need the doppelganger anyway?" I asked out of curiosity once the question formulated in my mind. I made sure to keep my voice low so no passerby could hear.

"To break the curse," he replied simply.

"Why do you need to become a hybrid so bad?"

"To have a better life for the two of us, love."

I smiled at those words. Klaus was way too thoughtful. He was going to perform a task that would surely be dangerous, all for the sake of making things better for us so our relationship could grow stronger. It was a sweet thought that filled my heart with warmth and joy as I envisioned our life once he was a hybrid. Everything would be _perfect_.

"May I go for a walk around town?" I asked him, wanting to explore our new home. After all, being stuck in the house while Klaus went about his business wouldn't exactly be a pleasant experience - for me anyway. Just the thought of idly sitting in a room and trying to find a distraction caused me to shudder.

Then, there was also the rumbling in my stomach that signaled my immense hunger. I _needed_ to eat, and I wasn't sure that Klaus remembered that considering that he barely had to eat - his diet consisting mainly of human blood - more specifically, _my_ blood.

Nodding, he replied with a gentle, "just return to me quickly," while cupping my face in his hands. His simple touch sent shivers down my spine, causing a smile to blossom across my face. The way he cared for me was just so sweet. He provided me with a feeling I wasn't used to - the feeling of love.

"Always," I replied, kissing him gently before leaving.

Walking down the street, I enjoyed the cool wind as it brushed against my sensitive skin. The sensation provided me with a sense of ease, which, although it felt great, did nothing to rid me of the immense boredom I felt. At the moment, I was all alone while everyone else was with a group of friends or with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

I felt isolated surrounded by all of these people, the thought reminding me of how I used to be before I met Klaus. The time of my depression.

Quickly pushing those thoughts away, I tried my best to think happy thoughts, and craft a solution to my loneliness problem. I could always pretend Klaus was beside me, but in doing that, my brain and its mental image wouldn't do him any justice. He looked much better than whatever mental image my mind could conjure.

Finally, I stopped outside of this place called The Mystic Grill and made my way inside - my stomach's incessant growling causing me to walk at a much faster pace than usual to get the much-needed food they provided.

Inside, I found numerous tables filled with loud, noisy teenagers having discussions about who-knows-what. I could guess though, that it was nothing that would interest me. My eyes continued to scan the establishment, searching for someone else who was all on their own, so that I wouldn't feel so lonely. Unfortunately, I came up blank, and just made my way to the counter to order something instead of dwelling on the thought of how alone I was.

Stupid social teenagers. Sure, I may have been young enough that my age ended with a 'teen' but that didn't mean that I was as bad as these people moving about the building, talking in their loud, obnoxious voices - even more so the people scattered around the pool tables, having competitions with their friends.

At the cash register, I spotted a blonde guy organizing cups on the counter, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he tried to make a pyramid with them. He remained completely oblivious to my presence, that is, until I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. Once he did, his eyes were the first thing I noticed. Being a captivating slate blue, I couldn't help but be drawn to them. He also seemed rather well-built, which could be seen by the outline of his muscles seen through his tight shirt, and his name was Matt Donavan, according to the name-tag that was pinned to his chest.

As his eyes landed on me, he shot me a small smile, which only proved that he had a nice personality. He was clearly one of those super sweet guys who always went out of their way to help others - which must have been good for him. He must have had a nice life with probably like, a million friends.

That made me wonder what it'd be like to have that many friends.

"Hey," I said, sounding rather awkward. "I'd like to order some Sprite please." I smiled warmly at him. Although Klaus didn't really approve of soda, I had a sudden craving to feel that bubbling liquid pouring down my throat, and so I ordered it.

Turning around, Matt grabbed a cup and placed it under the soda machine before handing it to me, a straw placed inside it. "Anything else?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll have a vegetable sandwich."

He nodded, calling out the order and handing it to me after a few minutes. "Thanks," I said gratefully before making my way over to a bar stool near the pool tables where I could observe the game, since I had nothing better to do.

A couple was sitting there playing; one was a brunette with warm brown eyes that somehow seemed distant, and the other was a girl with toffee colored skin and brown hair as well. She seemed to be older than the boy who had a rather boyish face, but apparently they were really close despite their age, which could be seen through their actions.

As he spotted me, the boy grinned. "Hey, I'm Jeremy," he introduced, walking up to me and sticking out one of his hands. I shook it and smiled back at him.

"I'm Electra," I told him simply. "Who's your friend?" I gestured towards the girl who was looking over at me as well and smiling.

"My name is Bonnie," she informed me, as she walked up to join us. She held out her hand like Jeremy had done, and I extended mine outwards as well so we could shake hands. Once we made contact however, she flinched visibly, her face going blank and looking dangerously pale. I was confused as to what was going on, but everything made sense once she opened her mouth and said the one word that made me freeze.

"Klaus."


End file.
